Golden Girl
by AndSheWasBeautiful
Summary: RG: Bikanel was on fire that night, the horizon burning and the ocean running blood red, as I kissed Rikku hard and slow, my hands clamped firmly around her, pressing her body close to mine, as I tried to remember ever inch of her. / Meeting again in D'jose, how do the two recall their last meeting?
1. uha

_i felt so much, i couldn't feel at all._

* * *

><p>She was tiny, golden and the finest piece of ass I'd seen this side of D'jose in a long time.<p>

I mean... eh... Cid's Girl was still as... cute as ever.

It was a cool day at the Temple, and I was going about my duties; sending machina out onto the Mushroom Rock Road to beat down some fiends, using my charm to make Lucil regret her chastity vows and just generally helping Joe Public beyond belief - and there she was.

I'm not one for poetry, but damn does Rikku remind me of sunshine and Home. All shiny and gold in colour, the green of those eyes singing of Al Bhed thriving in the desert... and man had she grown up since the last time I'd seen her.

Her legs seemed to go on for miles, shining with smoothness, the muscles of her stomach taught and tight, her hair braided and flowing, beads chinking together in a joyous cacophony.

And her boobs.

Well, they'd done a little bit of growing up too.

I paused only slightly, when I thought of the last time I had seen her, of what she had been like, of what she had said.

How it took every last shred of my will to leave her, standing there, on the boardwalk at Bikanel.

* * *

><p>"Gippal, please don't go."<p>

"… There's no time for this. I just wanted to say goodbye, I didn't want a plead to stay."

"How can you do this? How can you leave me here?"

"I'm not doing anything to you - I'm leaving for me. There's nothing left here, 'Ku. This place is dead, the sand is dead, the Al Bhed are dying. If I don't get out now, I'll be stuck here, poking at machina forever."

* * *

><p>"Hey! It's Cid's little girl!" I called, walking forward and flicking her directly in the forehead. She stumbled back, brow furrowing as she caught her balance, a foul little noise issuing from her throat.<p>

I thought I saw a flicker in her eyes of that last night, as she moaned.

"I have a name," she muttered, planting her hand on her hip, and surveying me with those Bikanel eyes.

I tore my eyes from Rikku's form for the first time since she had wandered up the D'jose bridge, to see Yuna, her cousin and the lah-dee-dah Saviour Lady of Spira blah blah grinning mischievously at Rikku.

"You two are... close?" she asked Rikku, playfully. Before the little blonde could answer back in distaste, I leant forward, grasping Yuna's arm and lowering my voice.

"We made quite the couple," I grinned at her, to which her eyes widened in scandal and she turned to Rikku laughing.

Rikku's eyes burned into my own, and I gulped. Okay, maybe that one was unnecessary.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm<em> here!"

"Cid's girl..."

"No! No don't you treat me like a child! Don't brush me off! What about me, Gippal? Am I dead? Am I so boring that I can't hold your attention anymore?"

"Rikku, you're the last thing about this place that I care about! You're the only thing I care about on this rock, and if the only thing I can do to save you is join the Crimson Squad then that's what I'll do!"

"Gippal..."

"This is already the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Don't make it harder... Cid's girl..."

* * *

><p>"<em>Fryd yna oui cyoehk<em>?" she hissed at me, shaking her head in disbelief. I laughed at her outwardly then, throwing a grin at Yuna.

"Rikku's always good for a laugh," I said jovially, as Rikku marched towards me, prodding my chest ferociously and glaring up into my face.

"_Bmayca, oui fecr_," she muttered, eyes narrowed. I grinned at her then, matching her pout.

"_E tu, E __tu_..." I laughed, holding my hands up. I leaned further into her face, my voice low enough that only she could hear. "_P__ekkacd secdyga uv so meva_..."

Rikku's eyes widened a moment, and I watched the words she had prepared to speak next fall from her lips as her mouth formed a small 'o'.

I stared straight at her, expression never wavering.

* * *

><p>Bikanel was on fire that night, the horizon burning and the ocean running blood red, as I kissed Rikku hard and slow, my hands clamped firmly around her, pressing her body close to mine, as I tried to remember ever inch of her.<p>

* * *

><p>Rikku and I are equally excellent at pretending like everything is normal, so when Yuna started prattling about sphere hunting and killing fiends, I was able to remain cool and collected.<p>

As they turned to leave, Rikku's eyes stayed locked with mine for a moment too long, and her smile was small, but confused.

"_Caa oui cuuh, Gippal_?" she murmured, eyes wide, hands folded behind her back.

I nodded, scratching the back of my head.

"_Cuuhan dryh __myda_n, eh, 'Ku?"

She glanced back at Yuna and Paine, before nodding, and blowing me a (reluctant) kiss.

I caught it, laughing at her, before watching her wriggle away after her friends, considering again how much she had grown up.

Her ass in that skirt had to be criminal...

* * *

><p>Bikanel was on fire that night, the horizon burning and the ocean running red as I caught a red boat to the Crimson Sqaud, watching my golden girl fade as we drifted further and further away.<p>

* * *

><p>"See you soon Gippal?"<p>

"Sooner, rather than later, eh, 'Ku?"

* * *

><p><strong>Al Bhed translations:<strong>

**- What are you saying?**

**- Please, you wish.**

**- I do, I do... Biggest mistake of my life.**

**- See you soon, Gippal?**

**- Sooner rather than later, eh Ku?**

Haven't written in God knows how long. Rikku and Gippal are just too perfect to pass up.


	2. dfu

_i felt so much, i couldn't feel at all._

* * *

><p>"Hey kid-"<p>

"Hello asshole."

"Hey whoa! Where did that come from?"

"I don't know Gippal - when Keyani was leaving your room this morning - where did she come from?"

I watched as Rikku's crossed leg twitched, her arms folded taught across her bust and her bottom lip was jutting out in an unhappy pout. I ran a hand through my hair, a grin finding its way onto my face.

"Gee Cid's Girl, I didn't know you cared-"

"_Oui kuut vun hudrehk, cdilg ib ouin ufh ycc, nuddah, pycdynto pycdynt_!" she was hissing out the furious Al Bhed and swiftly lifting her leg up to kick me fiercely in the chest before I could finish my sentence. I grasped her ankle after she had kicked me, holding it taught in my grip. I grinned.

"I can see your panties."

"_BANJAND_!"

* * *

><p>Barrel. Click. Oil. Click. Bullets. Click. Click click click.<p>

Seven books of matches in my back pocket, 12 rounds of bullets around my front, a glance in the mirror and hey, I looked as damn good as always.

I didn't know exactly what Baralai had been reeling about... but he was right. We had to talk to Nooj.

D'jose Temple always sizzles in the darkness, never silent, always humming gently in my ears - the hum was interrupted as soon as I felt her right behind me, closer than she had been in over two years.

"_Chaygehk ib uh sa_, Cid's girl?"

Its a habit to speak to her only in Al Bhed when we're alone, and she looked at my reflection in the mirror past my side, her eyes bright.

"First things first then, I guess," she began slowly, squeezing my bicep and pulling slightly. I turned to face her, the full force of her golden appearance meeting my solitary eye. I found my hand sliding up the side of her face, my gloved fingers becoming entangled in her sunny braids. Her lips looked as soft as the skin of her shoulders and I found myself involuntarily leaning in to her.

How long had it been since I kissed her?

* * *

><p>I nursed my smarting cheek, as 'Ku wriggled into her skirt further, bottom lip jutting out in distaste.<p>

"Since when do you care what Keyani and I do with our spare time?"

"I don't."

"Then why so quick to punch me in the face?"

"That was for an entirely different reason, _banjand_!"

"Ah yes, silly me."

"…."

"…."

"… Anywho, I don't care _what_you do with Keyani. I _do_ care when Brother tells me what_ you_ plan on doing with your time come _cissan cumcdela_."

"… Anikki's a little rat, he said he'd keep quiet!"

"Really Gippal? The Crusaders?!"

* * *

><p>She stopped my lips from reaching hers by lifting her hand and ghosting it along my eyepatch.<p>

"Fancy," she murmured, a smile in her voice and I grinned at her.

"Yeah, well, I made a life for myself out here. Could finally afford something a little classier than a grubby piece of cloth made out of old jumpsuit," I reasoned, my voice a low rumble, as the tip of my nose ghosted her own little button one, and she blew at her hair in her eyes, the swirling mass of jade intent and uncharacteristically serious. She let out a low breath, before scooting up onto her tip-toes and kissing me long, and hard.

She smelled of sand and sunshine and Home.

* * *

><p>"The Crusaders won't have me, stupid kid."<p>

"I'm NOT a kid!"

"You are."

"Whatever, asshole."

* * *

><p>Our lips had barely parted when she spoke next, her voice low, yet still sweeter than honey.<p>

"I was so scared."

* * *

><p>Stupid little Cid's Girl didn't know what she was talking about.<p>

* * *

><p>Her eyes glistened.<p>

"I couldn't even visit the Farplane... dummy. A 'hello' on the commsphere would have been nice."

I laughed and flicked her forehead back from me, turning to fix my hair where her little fingers had mussed it.

"And what, you think when you were off getting swallowed by Sin I was camping in Guadosalam?"

She rubbed her head and pouted in disdain again, a half laugh, half snort erupting from her. She turned to my bed, bending over to shove some of my clothes off the side to make room for herself. I glanced absently in the mirror, heart soaring at the sight.

"Hey, Cid's girl?" I asked softly, the hum of the Temple alive once again. Her shoulders stiffened and she plonked herself down on the bed, rolling her eyes.

"What?"

"I can see your panties."

* * *

><p>Stupid little Cid's girl didn't know what she was talking about.<p>

* * *

><p>But my Golden girl smelled like sunshine and Home.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Al Bhed translations:<strong>

**- You good for nothing... bastardy bastard!**

**- PERVERT!**

**- Sneaking up on me?**

Hey whoa, I wrote a second chapter. Go Rippal! I love looking at the dichotomy between these two, and how their little experiences have made them grow up - but not completely. Reviews are love, RG friends :)


End file.
